


Moogli Gras

by cactwerk (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Lestallum (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Mardi Gras, Moogles, Moogli Gras, Other, brief mention of drinking, fun festival date!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/cactwerk
Summary: Gladio decides to take you on a surprise date... to the Moogli Gras festival!





	Moogli Gras

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I wrote this, I was requested to write about a "Carnival" date with Glad, but I wanted to write something more unique. So this is based on a brief mention of "Moogli Gras" by Carbuncle in the Moogle-Chocobo Carnival event!

“Hang tight, it’s just a little further.”

Gladio spurred you on, his sizeable hand engulfing yours as he carefully escorted you through the parking lot. You were blindfolded and being lead to your secret date, but things were starting to click in your head.

It felt hot and sticky out, plus you could hear plenty of people’s voices overlapping in the distance–crowds even. You were pretty sure you knew what town this was, but the question was why your boyfriend had chosen to bring you here of all places.

“Wait.” The deep voice said, letting go of your hand to cross his arm in front of your body. “There’s some stairs here. I’ll give you a lift.”

Before you had a chance to protest, you found yourself letting out a little yelp when Gladio scooped you up in his bare arms. The sound of his shoes scuffing on the pavement as he carried you up the short flight of stairs only served to fuel your suspicion that this was Lestallum, causing your heart to sink a little. You didn’t particularly have fond memories of the place. You groaned at the thought of it, even.

Last time you were here, you were low on cash and ended up sleeping at a shoddy motel with Gladio and the three stooges. Once you checked in, everyone quickly realized that there was no air conditioning throughout the building, and you were pretty sure you saw a roach dart under your bed. To make matters worse, the motel was located just outside the shopping and entertainment districts, so the constant hustle and bustle of nightlife ensured that you would never sleep. The next day, you recall getting sick from the street food and tossing your cookies in an alleyway–oh, and of course there was almost getting hit by a car as you left. That was definitely a highlight of your experience.

“There.” Gladio said, bringing you back to the now as he lowered you down on your feet. “We’re here, you can take it off now.”

You put your hands on your hips, still blindfolded and pouting in the direction towards his voice. The cloth was giving you some serious forehead sweat after all the time in the car, but you weren’t sure if you liked this date idea so far. You knew he couldn’t have forgotten that godforsaken night at the motel, or holding your hair back for you while you puked your guts out.

“Gladio…” You exhaled loudly. “You know I really appreciate this whole ‘surprise date’ thing, but–”

“I know.” He said, cutting you off while taking your hand supportively. “But you’re gonna like it this time, I’m sure.”

You were surprised by the level of certainty in Gladio’s voice… and well, he sounded pretty pleased with himself. You thought maybe you’d place your trust in him once more and give the city another chance. So you let out a sigh and shrugged before letting the brunette untie the bandana around your eyes.

Even the warm, humid air felt like a cool breeze on your upper face right now. You blinked a couple times adjusting to the bright light, and the first thing you saw was Gladio’s eager face before he spun you around.

“Surprise!”

It _was_ Lestallum… except you quickly found your mouth hanging open when you were met with a very different picture from before.

There were streamers and party flags hung across the streets everywhere. Confetti littered the ground from what must’ve been an earlier parade, bright multicolored balloons were tied down to lightposts, and there were tons of people looming through the streets. Many of them wore layers of the clashing colors, loads of beads and funny hats or moogle-shaped masks. The rest must’ve been hired entertainers; men and women in big-headed moogle costumes. Clearly, there was a theme here.

When you turned to Gladio, you were already beaming at each other. His smile, out of pure satisfaction from your reaction.

“Happy Moogli Gras.” He said, sounding obviously pleased with himself. “I thought this would be a good way to unwind and have some fun for a change. Looks like I wasn’t wrong after all.”

You rolled your eyes and shyly admitted defeat. “Yeah, yeah… thanks, Gladio.”

In the midst of shooting your cheeky partner a smirk, you were suddenly interrupted by someone, or rather, some_thing_ rustling up to you. When you turned around, you were met by one of the mascots which had a box full of beaded necklaces strapped around it. The moogle promptly waved to you, then gestured down at the box.

You looked surprisedly at the colorful assortment of beads, then back at the moogle. “You want us to take one?”

The moogle nodded, and you turned to Gladio and let out a giggle. You randomly picked out a purple necklace, while your boyfriend picked red. The strings were actually pretty long, so you each doubled them over and slid them over your necks before thanking the moogle and waving goodbye to them.

“So, what do you wanna do first? Anything catch your eye?”

You curled your lips and hummed, scanning over the festively decorated streets before your eyes landed on some fun-looking game booths.

With Gladio in tow as you excitedly pulled his arm, you headed towards the first thing you saw.

The game was ring toss, only not such a small scale. The targets were more of the moogle suit mascots wiggling around in rainbow skirts. And your “rings” were actually big, striped hula hoops. You found yourself next to go as you lined up, and the brunette leaned close to you.

“How much do you think they’re paying these poor mogs to get hit in the face?” He muttered aside, though a little too loudly for your taste.

You elbowed Gladio in the abs, showing him a wry smile. “More than you make being a six-foot circus clown.”

He let out a click, holding up his hands in defeat. “Hey, you’ve seen the kids I’m usually stuck with. I’m just part of the act.”

You chuckled. The next thing you knew, you were being ushered up to the white line that was spray painted on the ground to take your turn.

* * *

“Admit it! You flubbed that one just so I would stop complaining!” You playfully accused the tall man walking beside you, who had a pretty sizeable wad of tickets in his hand compared to you. So unfair that most of the games turned out to be physical ones. Of course you were unmatched by your boyfriend’s kinesthetic prowess, but some of those games were definitely rigged. Obviously.

“Nah.” Gladio paused as he pursed his lips. “I was thoroughly distracted. Y’know, by the kid crying about his balloon.”

You rolled your eyes dramatically and made sure he could see it. “Uh-huh. And I suppose you got him a new one just to shut him up.” You accused. Though you couldn’t actually gauge whether or not he was fibbing, it was fun to mess with him all the same.

“You paint me as such a villain. I could’ve left you and come here _aaall _by myself.”

“But you wouldn’t have had as much fun without me, would you?” You smiled sweetly, combatting Gladio’s devilish grin. You were expecting a witty reply, but instead he just hummed in agreement as you rounded the street corner arm-in-arm.

Immediately, you were hit by the strong scent of sugar and fried pastry among many other yummy smells wafting from the food carts and stalls. You knew your last dining experience here wasn’t great, but you were willing to admit to salivating over the smell. It had been some time since breakfast.

“Are you hungry? Willing to give things another try?” Gladio asked.

You nodded, dropping his arm.

The food was definitely different from the standard fare that was usually offered; there was a lot more snacks. After corndogs, you yourself gave into your sweet tooth and had some churros with a ganache-like sauce, followed by ice cream. Gladio was the one who ended up gorging himself on more of the savory stuff, trying a little bit of this and that as you waded through the land of temptation.

The usual mischief was included, of course, with you poking fun at him by comparing him to a behemoth and asking him if he was sad without cup noodles. And he poked back, letting you know he’d give your hair a tug the next time you were sick. This was a regular thing between you. One strange way to show each other adoration, though loving every minute as you traded coy smiles in between. However, you made sure to throw in a peck on the cheek when you were through with roasting him. Gladio returned it on the lips.

When you finally made it out of what you two dubbed “Food Street,” you resumed your search for a prize booth. Eventually you were successful, and though your ticket count was pretty underwhelming, it was Gladio who proudly cashed in most of his to get you the big moogle doll with the silly jester costume. It made you feel bad about the heckling you gave him, though you knew he could care less. The rest of the tickets were shamelessly traded for a bunch of cup noodle coupons… so it was sort of fair.

Just as you turned around, the late afternoon parade began plowing through Main Street with tons of noise and shouts of “kupo!” as the drag queen versions of the mascots danced on the float. The both of you were still very full and your feet were starting to hurt, but you’d convinced the brunette to jump in on the conga-line at the tail end of the parade. There was much laughing as you bounced around clumsily with your prize plushie, your foodbaby jumping up and down with you in your stomach.

You’d just kind of followed the crowd afterwards, wandering around all over. You don’t even know how you ended up at a bunch of late night after-parties. So much time passed wandering and having fun together–totally woozy after getting a hold of some spiked punch, that somehow the sun had already set. The children had long since gone home and were replaced by men and women howling and dancing in the streets.

Gladio’s arm was wrapped around you now. He wasn’t a whiner but he let you know that he was exhausted and you agreed you weren’t far behind. You ignored the partygoers and what sounded like the parade come around a _third_ time (and perhaps even louder than before) as you checked into the Leville, this time. Not that crappy shack from before.

Gladio heaved a loud sigh, visibly tired from the long day of activity, and clawed his way up the queen sized mattress. You set the moogle down on the floor and climbed up onto his chest. He lazily rested his arm over your waist.

“I know we don’t get to have a proper date often. I have certain duties as the king’s shield…” The brunette paused to let out a yawn. “But I’m… I’m glad to see you happy, (name).”

A smile spread across your face. You looked up at your partner’s sleepy brown eyes, laying a hand on his battle-worn face and whispering “Thank you.”

Through the tired haze, you pushed yourselves to detach long enough to pull down the covers and climb into bed. Gladio stretched and turned to face you, wrapping his strong arms around you and pulling you towards his chest.

Even with the noises echoing through the streets, you fell fast asleep.


End file.
